


Speak

by Gingerfloss



Series: Indefinite Earth [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Gen, WHY ARE ALL THESE PROMPTS SO DEPRESSING, and amethyst needs to learn boundries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not doing that right.”</p>
<p>“You mean I’m not doing it your way.”</p>
<p>(I have no idea when this is set. But its cute, i think. Tumblr prompt was 'Speak' with added adorable and transformations. Part of Indefinite Earth: Gem Verse Prompt drabble/Oneshot collection! Focusing on various different themes and rated anything. Multi Paring and Multi length! Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak

(Prompt: Speak)

“You’re not doing that right.”

“You mean I’m not doing it _your_ way.”

“Which means its _wrong_. Come here and let me show you.”

“Urgh. Fine. You know I’m not a baby anymore. I can do things.”

“Stop complaining and stand still.”

“Done.”

“Now, bend your arms up here, Amethyst, and keep your back straight.”

“Dammit P. That _hurts_.”

“Its _supposed_ to. Now stay still!”

The younger gem grumbled her annoyance at the feeling of the others hands correcting her again: “Urgh, Is it always this unconfutable?”

“Yes. That’s why you’re supposed to _practice_.”

“Whatever for, P?”

“Because _practice_ makes perfect.”

“Yeah and you’re _so_ perfect.”

Pearl felt her cheeks burning slightly at that, unsure if it was frustration or embarrassment at the others snark: “Shut up and stay still.”

“I _am_ still.”

“You’re speaking, your mouth is still moving.”

“I can’t not talk!”

“Maybe you should try it.”

“P, If I don’t talk. The only one talking’ll be you. And I’ll die of boredom.”

“I’m not that boring.”

“Yeah you are.”

“You moved. I told you to stay still if you want to do this right.”

For a few moments the purple gem managed to stay silent, standing still in the exact position she was told to. The novelty wore off faster than Stevens ability to eat icecream.

“This is boring!”

“Its not _supposed_ to be exciting. Its not battle!”

“Then whys it useful?”

“Because it helps you concentrate, it it’s a good way to relax.”

“Can’t I just relax by eating?”

“How on earth is tha….Nevermind. Do you want to do this or not?”

“Can’t we do something exciting instead?”

“You were interested in this ten minutes ago.”

“Eh. Maybe I just have a short attention thingy today.”

“You always have one.” Pearl sighed, settling down to sit cross legged on the floor, trying to ignore the other as she stretched.

Amethyst grinned as she dumped herself beside her: “Well P, _everything_ about me is short.”

“You could change that…”

“Huh?”

“When you create your human form, you can change it, you can edit it to be however you want it to be. You could make yourself taller if you wanted.”

“Why bother?” The younger gems beam of delight didn’t shift as she morphed, turning into the other gem with a laugh: “I can just do this!”

The older scowled, tipping her head away in disgust: “ _Great_.”

“Or this.” She shifted into Garnet, grinning in a way that didn’t suit her in the slightest.

The others scowl didn’t shift.

“Or this!”

“Stop that!” Pearl choose the wrong moment to glance around at the other gem, the beautiful purple haired version of Rose was towering over her, smiling in a way that didn’t quite suit her. Scrambling backwards in her panic she tumbled off the edge of the rock she was balanced on, landing on her back in the dirt with a yelp.

“What this?” Flicking the long curls of hair over her shoulder she lent down slightly, offering a hand that was instantly slapped away: “Don’t you think I’m pretty?”

“That’s not funny Amethyst!” Her voice was somewhere between a cry and a scream as she tried to scramble away faster, hands slipping in the dirt: “ _Stop it_!”

The younger gem grumbled in annoyance but relented, fading back into her standard form as she looked down at her friend, frowning slightly in confusion at the tears burning the others cheeks: “Geez, P. That was meant to be funny. No need to freak.”

“Well it wasn’t.” She snapped, rubbing at her eyes: “Don’t you _ever_ do that again.”

Amethyst paused, she was going to tease, like usual, and brush off the way the older gem was looking at her. But there was something close to pain in her eyes, and it was making her unconfutable. “Sorry.” She muttered, kneeling down and wrapping both arms around her without waiting for permission, trying to hug her: “I won’t.”

For the first time in a long time, Pearl didn’t shove her off, and wrapped her own arms around the other gems body, clinging to her for comfort for the first time. The younger gems shifted slightly, gently stroking the others hair out through her fingers, it was a trick that was usually used the other way around, when the kindergarten gem was having a tantrum about something stupid or couldn’t settle down.

For a while, there was silence between the two of them, curled up in each others arms. Amethyst, of course, broke it: “So…. Wanna try teaching me that ballet thing again? I bet I could do it this time!”

The older almost smiled at that, detangling herself and pulling herself up, brushing off the dirt spoiling her skirt and stepping around behind the other gem, her hands pressed against her back again, one curled around his wrist.

“Okay, bend your arms up here, Amethyst, and keep your back straight.”


End file.
